


On Reflection

by duderank



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duderank/pseuds/duderank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after "Nature Of The Beast".</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Reflection

Tony and Gibbs sat at opposite ends of the park bench they often frequented to discuss recent events.  
Right now that meant the death of Cade.

"Definition of time wasting, Boss. Me, tracking a made up "Mole" for months. Still, on the upside I didn't have to kill him like I was supposed to. Not like you had to with Lee."

"When I shot Lee she wasn't a "Mole" either if you think about it." replied Gibbs.

Tony seemed confused. "Then,if not a "Mole",what was she?"

"An NCIS Special Agent taking one for the team." Gibbs brow furrowed. " A team I never felt she was right for."

Tony looked at him closely. "Do you really mean that? The first part I mean, or are you just being generous."

Gibbs returned the look and, when he spoke, it was with a regretful tone. "I know what I mean. I was there. Saw what happened. The girl practically volunteered for the firing squad,because it was the right thing to do, and I'll always respect her for that at least, if for nothing else."

Tony just stared at the floor.  
"Point taken, Boss." was all he could think to say by way of an answer.


End file.
